Chills
by Potato-Muncher-88
Summary: Arthur is bullied relentlessly, in school, out, at the end of the day... He just wants someone to be there for him... A friend... Why can't he get a friend..? But, when the chilling wind whispers to him, what will he now be granted? ((Rated M for adult language and possible smut later on.))
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chills!

This is a PrUK fan fiction, and I do hope you enjoy it! All rights go to Himaruya Hidekaz, though I do wish I owned Hetalia... If you like PrUK, go take a peak at my other fan fic "What I am, what I can be".

Enjoy!

* * *

The British male gathered his things as the end of class sounded, picking up his notebooks and bag rather quickly. He'd much rather now getting caught up with the other kids... Again... He already felt stares burn the back of his skull, and he shuddered, almost running out of the room.

Last period. End of the day. Friday. . . This was always the worst. . . Mostly because it's when those heartless guys in his school were relentless. All it took was one minute to be alone.. Just one minute. And Arthur would end up beaten behind the school.. Again.. And for once, he didn't want to go home with a new cut, scrape or bruise.

"Oh lookie Antony~" said a French accented voice. "Little Arthur thinks he can get away from us~"

The two boys grinned, watching the blonde carefully.

"Maybe he forgot the lesson we taught him earlier this week" Said Antonio.

Arthur panted as he rushed out of the school, glancing both ways. The way home was through the woods. Any other way would take over an hour, and they'd surely catch him walking on the sidewalk. He mustered up some courage, running into the path leading through the woods which would cut off into his backyard. He just...ran.

The two bullies followed him for a while before deeming it not worth it this time.

"You better not show your face on Monday loser!" Called Francis.

Arthur panted heavily, finally seeing himself safe... somewhat, his breath shaky, he looked back at the part of the woods the bullies had followed, slumping up against a tree. "G..god damn it.."

All was silent now, the wind gently blowing through the trees, almost whispering to him.

He listened to the silent whispers of the wind, holding his knees to his chest tightly, looking down. He breathed steadily now, eyes shut tight. "Damn... DAMN! Why me!? W-Why can't it be someone!..Why...can't anyone... help me.."

The wind blew fiercely around him, circling him with lost voices.

Arthur looked up, eyes tired, and wide, as he stood abruptly, turning in a circle. "Wh- What-!"

"Say the words. Summon a guardian." Whispered the wind, "If you have the mental strength they will protect you." The wind picked up fiercely, "Free him! And he will be yours!" The wind died down.

Arthur panted somewhat, looking around. He wanted to know whos there.. But... A guardian... He'd be protected...No more bullies... Just... be okay... He'd be answered!.. He'd have a friend! "I..I summon him... I summon the guardian to protect me.. I summon you!

Nothing happened. A small wind blew. But nothing.

...Arthur took in a deep breath, continuing to walk. "...I knew it... I'm... going crazy..." With a sigh, he shook his head, averting his eyes to his footing.

And his footing was glowing. The ground under his feet glowed tracing a path, as if it was trying to help him. The path wound in a circle with a few complex symbols in the middle, a summoning circle.

Arthur stared down, eyes wide, while he jumped out of the circles, staring at them. "T..The bloody hell..!?"

"Summon me..." Called the wind, "chant your desire and summon me!"

"I.." He began, starring as he felt a sudden surge rush through him. "I want a friend! Someone to protect me, and love me for me! I want someone who can stop the bullies! To be with me all the time- I summon you!"

The entire circle glowed brightly, knocking the Brit backwards off his feet. "So you commanded it..." Whispered the wind, a shadowed figure appearing within the bright light.

Arthur landed back in a grunt, sitting up on his elbows, staring up at the shadowed figure in astonishment, unable to speak. His mouth was dry, eyes wide, afraid to blink. Afraid to miss a moment of... whatever this was..

The light faded slowly revealing a pale, naked, teen with silvery hair, kneeling hunched over in the middle of the circle. Two small red horns protruded from his head and a thin tail swayed behind him slowly. His suddenly turned his head up to see the blonde, eyes bright red and a thick leather collar around his neck.

Arthur stared at him, wide eyed, standing up to look over him carefully. He stepped forward cautiously, extending a hand slowly. "Are...Who are you.."

He stood up and shook off slightly, quite well endowed, but very much naked. "Whatever you want me to be..." He grinned toothly, "Call me Gil~"

Arthur covered his face, turning away, bright red. "Good god- Put on some clothes!" Arthur quickly took off his jacket, throwing it the albinos way. "..Gil you said...?"

He pouted slightly as the jacket went right through him. "Hey! Don't just throw things at me. Warn me..." He picked it up. "This ain't fitting me." He tossed it back, "and yeah, my full names Gilbert." He closed his eyes and tight black jeans formed around his legs along with a simple white button up shirt.

Arthur watched him, shaking his head, covering eyes. "Well put _something _on!" he demanded, peaking through his fingers. "..Is it safe too look?"

He opened his eyes again, tail flicking, "Ja~"

Arthur brought his hands down skeptically, sighing. "..What.. are you? Where'd you come from?"

"Um... You're the one who summoned me... I'm a ghost." He explained with a sigh. "And I come from no where."

"...G...ghost..." Arthur slowly laughed, quietly. Then loudly, running a hand through his hair. "I really am going crazy..." He sighed, shaking his head, turning to walk away. "Hallucinations... blimey Arthur, you're probably piss drunk! Hallucinating.."

"Hey, wait! Don't just leave me!" The ghost ran forward to stop him and reached out, his hand going right through him. "W-was?" He looked at his own hands, confused.

Arthur glanced back, wide eyed, looking even slightly scared. "Just.. a hallucination... Why are you following me..?"

"You summoned me." He said tapping his collar. "You can't just leave me... Whoa!" The pale boy suddenly dropped halfway into the ground, panicking, "the fuck?"

Arthur blinked, taking in heavy breaths. "W..What's happening to you!?" He asked, trying to grab him. Even if he couldn't figure out this situation, he knew he needed help...

"I dunno! I've never been on the surface like this!" He said his hand going right through the others a few times before his body seemed to solidify and he gripped his hand. "Pull me out!"

Arthur gripped him tightly, before yanking his body away, stumbling back in the process, and falling down with a grunt. "Ow.." He grumbled, looking up, slightly dazed. "...I'll ask you this... I know I summoned you... but _why_ did you listen to me...?"

"Ack!" Gilbert fell on top of him with a groan and pushed himself up. "Why did I come you mean?"

He nodded, sitting up himself, rubbing his head. "Yeah, that. Why did you come?"

He shrugged. "Those with magic in their hearts can summon us. After that we just listen and if we hear something we like, we go." He got up, brushing himself off, "I've never heard anything worth while so I've never went... Until I heard you today..."

Arthur glanced at his chest, putting a hand over his heart before looking back to the male. "Magic..? Why.. did you chose to come down for me..?"

He chuckled, "specifically I came up... But I dunno. It was just a feeling. I..." He paused, "I was lonely..."

Arthur blinked, furrowing his brows. "Lonely.." He laughed a bit, shaking his head. "...maybe you could tell I felt the same way.." he said, sighing, and standing.

He smiled tail flicking around happily, "so you'll keep me?"

"...I can barely take care of myself... I... how can I take care of you, and me..?" He asked, beginning to walk

The ghost followed him. "Well it's not like I eat or anything. And no one else can see me... I think... Still getting the hang of this..." He said, walking through a tree.

Arthur stopped, turning to him. "...So...I can't touch you or anything then...? But- I grabbed your hand! You were sinking.."

"I dunno... I think I can solidify sometimes..." He tries to touch him and goes through him. "It's not like there's a book on this stuff."

Arthur starred, eyes going hard and serious as he watched him. "...What exactly... are you..? You said that you came up..from where..?"

He frowned slightly, fiddling with his tail. "I'm from in between. We call it Nowhere. Not heaven or hell. It's where ghosts live. People with unfinished business."

Arthur furrowed his brows, starring intently at the man, glancing between his tail and face. "Isn't that called limbo or something..?...Why... have you come back then...? What's your business.."

"Ja... Kinda... Um... I dunno. I died 100 years ago... Most ghosts move on to one or the other by then but I can't. I'm stuck..." He glanced at his tail. "I only came back for you."

Arthur blushed slightly, looking down. "...Did... you hear what I said?... I can't protect both me,_ and_ you..." He shook his head, mumbling. "I can barely protect myself.. So it might be better for you to go back, anyway.."

Gilbert stared at him before laughing, "Stupid Limey! I'm here to protect _you_! Kesesesesese~" he drifted off the ground slightly before flailing and trying to steady himself.

Standing, a bit dumbfounded, he looked him over. "But... You can't even touch anything without falling through... How can you protect me..?"

"I'll figure it out! I just need practice!" He insisted, getting the hang of flying and setting back down. And practice came as asked, Francis was heading to the park and spotted the Brit.

"Hey Kirkland!" He called.

Arthur froze in place, not even taking a moment to spare before saying "RUN!" and doing just that, only hoping the ghost followed. He ran, and ran, not stopping to even look back.

But the ghost didn't run. Francis began to give chase, when suddenly, something unseen stopped him in place, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Q-quoi? What is this?" He struggled, trying to follow Arthur.

Arthur continued, until hiding behind a tree, glancing around for Gilbert, whispering his name. "Gil- Gilbert!? Hurry!" Well... He was a ghost, so he shouldn't really be worried.. but still..

Francis hollered and cursed, trying to free himself from the unseen force.

"Kirkland! I swear! If this is you, I'll kill you!" The ghost lifted him up a bit, only the outline of him visible, yet still Francis couldn't see him at all.

Arthur shivered and cringed at the voice, slightly tilting his head around the tree trunk to get somewhat of a look at Francis distress, and exactly why he was cursing so much..

"You're not gettin near him!" Said Gilbert biting his lip and flying up higher, putting him on the roof of the nearest house and returning to Arthur's side, "how'd I do?"

Arthur stared, shell shocked, staying as silent as he's even been. He stared at the Frenchmen now on a roof ways away, then back to Gilbert. "...How did you _do_ that...!?"

"I dunno... Took a couple tries but I managed to grab him, then I just dropped him up there. I think I'm figuring this stuff out." He smiled, looking for approval.

Arthur took a few minutes to really think about this. Well... To be fair, he was just doing what he was summoned here to do... Looking past the man, he starred at Francis wailing for help on the house... And he was going to lie... Revenge was sweet. "...Fine then. But- We need to set down rules if you're staying with me."

"Yes!" Gilbert tried to glomp him, but ended up going through him and through the floor.

Arthur blinked, laughing finally, smiling down at him. "You really need to learn how to become solid.." He extended a hand, questioning if it'd be any use or not.

His hand came up through the floor, looking for the others. "Working on it!"

Arthur grabbed it, or at least tried to a couple times, pulling at him to get him up.

"Kesesesese~" he laughed when he finally managed to get out, "Solid. Right. Ill work on it..." He furrowed his brow focusing.

Arthur helped him out the best of his ability, standing there, arms crossed, watching him focus on the task at hand, smiling a bit.

The ghost came into focus properly and fell back on his ass, "ow... Solid?" He flicked his tail around.

Arthur laughed, nodding. "Yes. You're solid." He helped him up, looking over him. "You said Gilbert, right..?... I can call you Gil?"

"That's the awesome me!" He said, not letting go of his hand. "And I'm guessing you're Arthur, based on what Frenchie said."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well.. certainly one hell of an ego you've got, Gil... Yes, call me Arthur... and ignore the Frenchman..." He turned, not noticing him still holding onto his hand, walking. "Come. We still need to set guidelines and rules."

"Ja, sure. Whatever you say dude." He only had his eyes on Arthur, very happy with his new friend. Others they passed however, stared at the ghosts horns and tail. By solidifying, he became visible to others.

Arthur payed no mind to it, continuing on. "Alright, first rule- No hurting anyone. It's alright to help me and stuff but... no physically harming them.."

"Duh... I'm not evil." He said, poking his side with his tail.

Arthur blinked, looking down at the tail eyes going wide, then looking around at the bystanders. "E-G-Gil!" He lowered himself to a whisper. "can't you hide those?!"

"Um... Right..." He tucked his tail into his pants, "Ill have to just wear at hat when I'm solid."

Arthur sighed, pulling out a pin from his bag, handing it to the man. The pin read 'Cosplay Anon'. "...I got it from a friend... or... acquaintance rather, trying to get me to join a club... it will give less suspicion to your eyes, hair and horns.." He stated, before continuing on.

"Hey..." He looked a bit hurt, "I was born albino..." He glanced at the pin, putting it on.

"I didn't say it doesn't fit you," he said "I just said it'd help your appearance..." Arthur glanced back, smiling slgihtly. "I know your pain, somewhat. Have you seen my eyebrows?"

The Prussian was a bit distracted, touching his horns self consciously and started to fade a bit. "Ja. They're cute."

"Pff." Arthur then laughed slightly, shaking his head. "...You're the first one to say that. Ever." He watched his footing, crossing a street.

The Prussian hung a little back, still a little pouty. When he looked up his eyes went wide, seeing a car coming, "Arthur! Watch out!" He yelled pushing him out of the way onto the sidewalk.

"Hm?-" He next only felt the wind hit him, and being pushed to the side, hitting the pavement harshly.

Then a beep.

And then a car- He turned back quickly, worriedly to the street, thinking the worst. "Gilbert!"

* * *

End of chapter!  
Please review, and this is a story made from an RP I had with MattsUke! Go check out her channel!  
As always, thanks for reading! (:


	2. Chapter 2 : Let's play a game

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait... I blame exams! I will be coming out with a new chapter to What I am, what I can be very soon as well, so be patient! Please, enjoy this chapter. c:

* * *

But Gilbert had gone intangible in his panic, the car going right through him. Only visible to Arthur in this state.

He let out a deep sigh of relief, but was still ghostly pale as he stood in a stumble, holding his hand out to Gil. "C..Come here.."

The Prussian swayed a moment then ran to him, solidifying in time to take his hand. "A-Are you ok?"

He nodded, slowly, standing, and hugging him, taking a deep breath. "...Don't... _ever_... scare me like that again..."

"You called me to protect you Artie..." He hugged him back, "So that's what I'll do."

"I... I know.." He gripped his shirt, regaining his breath. "...But you need to make sure you're protected, too.."

"Hey eyebrows. I'm already dead. I can't die again." He said, petting his hair.

"But.." He murmurerd. "...you can still get hurt, can't you..?...If you're not careful.. That would've been my fault.."

"Well ja but..." He sighed. "I'll be careful.. Now... You were saying? Rules?"

Arthur stayed still for awhile, somewhat afraid to let go. This was the first person who'd protected him, ever. He didn't want t loose them so soon... "..Mm.." He stayed in the hug, but loosened his grip gradually. "..Rule Number two... If I tell you to run... you run. No ifs, ans, or buts.."

Gilbert really didn't know what to do with his hands, slowly going intangible again. "Was? Nope. I won't agree to that one. Next?"

Arthur sighed heavily, pulling away to look him in the eyes, serious. "Rule number 2.

I tell you to run- You. Do. It... I summoned you here, you need to listen to me."

He grumbled and pulled at his collar. It's true. The other summoned him. So he had to obey.

Arthur continued, taking the grumble as a yes. "Three... don't talk to anyone that you feel is a threat to me without my permission first."

The Prussian grumbled some more. "I don't like these rules." He watched someone go by.

Arthur smiled, taking his hand, and walking once again, now very cautious. "They weren't meant to be liked, they were meant to be followed. And they better be."

To show his disapproval, the ghost made his hand intangible. "Ya better get to work then, magic boy."

"Work?" He blinked, looking back. "I need to work?"

He stared at him in wonder, "Yeah, the others always say that their masters make the cuffs and other things cast spells on them according to their needs. This collar only does so much."

"Hmm.." Arthur sighed, crossing his arms as he walked. "...Well, then what can I do? I need to cast _spells_?"

"I dunno! It's not my fault you didn't know you could do stuff." He shrugged. "If you don't need stuff ya don't."

Arthur frowned, sighing. "Help me out here! I'm just figuring out all this today- It _just_ happened not even an hour ago!"

"I don't know either! I've been dead for 100 years... All I know is masters can make cuffs so that ghosts can't go intangible. I dunno how or anything." He huffed, staying close to his side.

He sighed, now coming up to an apartment, reaching into his pockets and rummaging for a key. "Well, i'll just have to research this then." He said, unlocking the door, allowing the other in first.

Gilbert looked around before going in, "you live alone?"

Arthur nodded with a "Mhm", walking in. On his door, he had 5 locks, locking each one individually, turning to him. He glanced down, not wanting to explain how he had to start locking everything because the bullies got that bad.. "...Make yourself at home." He immediately walked to the laptop, trying to find out more about these cuff things.

The Internet provided plenty of information about the occult. "Um sure." He tries to sit on the couch and goes through it before getting back up and sitting on it properly.

Arthur scrolled through it, gazing over each bit, trying to find more about these cuffs. "..You said you're a hundred years old... Yet you're listening to someone only 18.."

"Well... Technically I'm 17." He said.

He blinked, raising a brow, looking over. "What? Really?"

"Ja. I died at 17. So that's where I am..." He lounged on the couch, freeing his tail.

"Hm.. Is that how you base your ages?" He asked, leaning on his elbow, looking over the ghost.

"Well I haven't aged since then."

"I see.. But... You've been 17 for how long now..?"

"About a hundred years... I kinda loose track."

"...Well... I know some girls at my school that would kill to look so good after a hundred years.." He thought about it for a second, Francis coming to mind, shivering. "...Even a few guys."

He shot him a lopsided smile, "What's this? Master thinks I'm sexy?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, glaring slightly. "Good looking. Handsome. . That's all." He sighed, continuing to scroll. "Can you come help me?"

"Awesome. You forgot awesome." He said staying put

He blinked, looking over. "...Just come here."

"Only if you call me awesome." He usefully left out some details when it came to obeying.

Arthur groaned, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "For gods sake.. do I have too?"

"Kesesesesese~ I don't think I want you learning how to control me~ it's more fun to mess with you." He grinned, "you're so cute."

Arthur sighed, blushing slightly. "Shut up! I'm _your_ master, not the opposite!.. So.. Come here.." He blushed a little darker, trying to get him over quickly, voice trying to be stern but wavering. He couldn't take it seriously that he was a 'master'..

Gilbert felt the pulling at the collar and just sorta leaned towards him with a lazy whine. "Fiiiiiiine." He said, dragging himself up and going over.

Arthur pulled over one of those rolly chair thingys, positioning the laptop so it was half on his lap, half on Gilbert's. "Alright," he began, pointing towards the screen. "Show me."

The Prussian sighed and typed a bit, pulling up a certain website. The website gave a brief warning that only those with magic in their hearts could do such then went on to explain various circles and spells for controlling a bound ghost. Along the top it mentioned that only orders given as absolute commands had to be obeyed by the ghost. "Ya name it. They got it." Gilbert wasn't sure why he showed this to him so freely, giving him control was the opposite of what he wanted! But at the same time... He trusted him. And this action showed just that.

Arthur leaned into Gil's shoulder, half typing between there laps "cuffs" in the search bar. He smiled as a list popped up, looking up at Gilbert, flashing him said smile. "Thank you."

"Ja, ja..." He said, curiously petting the others hair.

Arthur ignored it, going to the screen and going over the cuffs raising a brow. "Which one should I buy.." He sighed, continuing to scroll, before glancing Gils way. "...Which do you like?"

"Depends on what you want them to do, silly." He said scratching a horn.

Arthur hummed, sighing. "...Let's make a deal-" He turned to him, setting the computer down. "I.. don't want to force you into anything.. So if you follow my rules.. and listen.. I won't buy anything. _Only_ if you listen, though. Capisci?"

"Kesesesese~" he spun around in the chair, "I don't care what you do. As long as I'm by your side ill be happy."

Arthur blushed a little, looking at him, shocked. "...Honest..?"

"What do I gain by lying?" He stopped spinning to meet his eye, "I just want a friend..."

Taking a few minutes to process all of this, he smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair.. "...Yeah. A friend." He put the computer away now, standing, stretching. "Mm, I trust you then.. Want some food...If you can eat...?"

"I don't need to eat." He said simply. "I kinda miss it though..."

Arthur looked back, curiosity, and maybe even... relation showing in his hues. Not pity... But... He felt like he could relate, somehow. "Would you like to eat with me then?... Even if you don't have too."

"I guess... Yeah... I really would!" He lit up happily.

Arthur smiled, gesturing for him to follow to the kitchen. "..I'll cook us something... what would you like?"

"I dunno. What do you cook?" He asked.

"Uh...Funny story, actually.." He laughed a bit, pulling out some things from the fridge. "...I don't exactly... cook, per say.."

"Oh... I totally got this then!" Gilbert sprung into action, getting out pots and pans. "Seriously!"

Blinking a few times, he glanced at what he was doing, raising a brow. "You cook?"

"I used to cook. How different can it be? You go wash up!" He took the food from him.

Arthur frowned, protesting just a bit. "But- Shouldn't I cook for you? You're my guest.."

"Come on! Just lemme!" He begged

Arthur thought about it, sighing, nodding. "Fine.. I'll go wash.." He turned away, walking to the bathroom, trying to hide his smile. Someone didn't mind him. They were even.. cooking for him..

The Prussian made an excited sound and got to work. There wasn't much he'd liked about his life. In fact, if you asked him, dying was the best thing to happen to him. But one thing he did miss, was cooking.

Arthur didn't hate life. He hated himself, for being such a complete.. idiot at it. He couldn't do things... normally... He was an outcast... So any interaction was huge.

Even if it was from a ghost.

Reaching the sink, he washed his hands over with warm calming water, and a apple scented soap he absolutely loved.

Gilbert didn't know when he started but I some point, he found himself singing softly. He was truly happy for the first time in a while.

Arthur came back after a bit, still drying his hands by swiftly wiping them across the thigh of his pants leg. Coming back, he stopped short, smiling as he listened to him sing.

The ghost danced around, wonderful scents coming from whatever is in the pan, "I know you're there, Artie-kins~" he said, still half singing his words.

Blinking, he flushed, raising a brow as he walked in. "How did you know..?"

"I dunno. I could just kinda sense ya I guess." His glanced back, shooting him a smile.

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. "Sense? You sense things now?" He hummed, leaning on the counter, watching him, amused.

"I'm gettin the hang of this ghost thing!" He said, sorting out food onto plates.

Arthur took in the delicious scent that spread through his small abode, grinning somewhat at the homely feeling that lingered in his stomach. "Mm. I see.. It seems you're improving."

"Go set the table." He urged, wondering a bit about the other.

Arthur nodded, wanting to be of some help, grabbing the plates and silverware, setting the table in the far corner.

Gilbert brought the food to the table, "Ta da!"

Arthur stared over it hungrily, gesturing for the other to sit down as well, smiling up at him. "It looks scrumptious."

The Prussian sat, "danke..." He eyed the food. He hadn't eaten in years...

"You want to try first..?" He asked, looking over everything curiously. The food seemed somewhat foreign, but it still was appealing t his appetite.

"Nein. You first." He watched him closely, tail swaying with anticipation.

Arthur nodded, taking a bite of what seemed to be German food. Slowly, Arthur smiled into the bite of food, nodding as he finished up the forkful. "It's good."

The ghost smiled and took a bite of his own, eyes instantly going wide and eating happily.

He couldn't help but feel happy watching him, it was almost contagious. Who knew someone would get such a kick out of just making and eating food? "Were you a chef?" He asked, continuing to eat without glancing up.

"Kesesesese~ No way! I just liked to cook." He said, happily eating.

"Mm, well, you could be one." He said, eating his fill, not leaving a scarp. "I'll have to cook for you sometime."

Gilbert grinned and cleared his plate as well, "well, maybe I'll just cook for you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, taking both the empty plates, and walking to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "You don't want to take a break from cooking once in awhile?"

"Why would I?" He stretched, "by the sound of it you can't cook for shit anyway. Kesesesese~"

"Wha-" He blinked, turning back, a disapproving glare. "I can cook just fine, thank you very much!"

The albino grinned widely. "You know how cute you are when you get all huffy?"

He quickly turned back, shaking his head. "I am not cute." Slightly red, he puffed out his cheeks for a moment, sighing. "I'm a man, not cute."

"You can be a cute man." He's said.

"There isn't... anything in the world like that... Cute is a feminine term." He stated.

"Well there is now, master." The albino got up, just to flop on the couch lazily.

He sighed, shaking his head as he continued to wash the dishes, somewhat pouting as he mumbled to himself he wasn't cute. He got over it quickly, walking into the room when done cleaning up, drying his hands.

The albino watched him come in, "lets play a game."

* * *

More chapters will be out soon, promise! c: Review, favorite, as always~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
